


Through the Ages

by Bunidesu



Series: Some Kinda Crime AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime lord Kita, Gen, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: From the time he was just a little lost street urchin Kita had to fight, to be sure that he'd be able to survive to the next day. Every day it got easier and every day he got better. No one is just born into being a boss of one of the strongest families in the Hyogo prefecture, every step was a fight that accumulated into Kita's win.
Series: Some Kinda Crime AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this not on a03 website and are paying to read this fic on an app why? I just wanna know. Because you’re just paying someone else to read what I wrote on a app I don’t use.

Inarizaki wasn’t always the feared family that they were now.  
  
Back then they were nothing but a ragtag group of petty thieves trying hard just to survive the night. They never stole too much, a couple of wallets here, maybe something from a store there, nothing major. This changed sooner rather than later.  
  
Kita could hardly remember the fight, he was no older than six at the time, but what stuck with him was the sight of a man's bloody corpse falling on top of him. The man's body was still warm and bleeding, having finally succumbed to his wounds not too long ago. Even as a child Kita had a controlled personality, he doesn’t remember screaming he just remembers pushing the corpse off of him and crying. No matter how hard he’d tried he’d never seemed to be able to wipe the blood off. He’d had nightmares for weeks.  
  
When he got older Oomi explained what actually happened, apparently they got too close to a local gang's hunting grounds, and the gang wasn’t too fond of that. Their group (which didn’t have a name at the time) wiped out most of the local gang and started making a name for themselves. Petty theft from stores became coercion for protection money, pickpocketing became the norm. Slowly but surely they started hearing whispers, ‘Inarizaki’ was what people called them, and Inarizaki is what they became.  
  
He’d met Ojiro when he was ten, the other boy was in the same situation he once was, a boy looking for scraps and pickpocketing to get by. He tried to pickpocket the wrong person and ended up staring down Kita and Oomi. Something in Kita felt for the boy and instead of letting them ‘take care’ of the boy he convinced them to let him join. Oomi always did have a soft spot for Kita so he let Ojiro join them, under the catch that Kita had to be responsible for him.  
  
Kita never had a subordinate before but Ojiro never made it hard for him, any orders he was given he’d complete quickly and swiftly, he never questioned Kita too much, and he never complained about having to report to a boy his own age. Despite their ages, Kita and Ojiro became very well known throughout the Inarizaki family and even in the streets. Kita would handle jobs with the same bland face as always and he would handle them with as less of a mess as possible.  
  
It was no secret that Kita was Oomi’s favorite either, and there were rumors that he was being groomed to be the next person to take over when Oomi passed. This didn’t mean Oomi was soft on him, it was the exact opposite. He’d train and spar with Kita until the latter was on the ground unable to move and panting. Then he’d drill knowledge into his head like facts needed to run scenes, info about which gangs are the big ones and which ones were small enough to take over, and how to successfully keep one's territory.  
  
By the age of fifteen Kita was named a captain and had his own subordinates and area that he was responsible for. Along with Ojiro there were two others - Oomimi who was tall and stoned faced, good for intimidating others and when they needed extra muscle and Akagi who was sneaky and swift, he has a sharp tongue that made him good at negotiations and was nimble enough to handle jobs that required him to get in and get out quickly.  
  
By the time that Kita hit seventeen his group had thoroughly cemented themselves as one of Inarizaki’s finest, their ages notwithstanding. Missions were carried out with deadly efficiency and there was no one yet who could hold back in their interrogation. Of course, there were people in the family that had a problem with them as well but that was dealt with too. Any infighting within the family had to be dealt with in front of the Boss to ensure that nothing went too far out of hand.  
  
Needless to say, Kita’s group won every time.  
  
At eighteen his group welcomed two new editions, a set of twins with almost opposite skill sets. Atsumu was good at close-ranged combat, his weapon of choice was a knife and his smooth ways and people skills made him a good distraction. Osamu, on the other hand, was a ranged shooter, preferring pistols instead and while he was terrible with people he was good at stealth and sneaking, making the two of them a great pair to add.  
  
Eighteen was also the age that Kita barely survived. Ouginishi were trying to spread and start a base in Hyogo and decided that Inarizaki had a prime location and they wanted it. They were caught off guard by the attack as apparently, Ouginishi were fans of bombs and swarming numbers. It was a bloody battle, there were corpses from both sides lying indiscriminately atop each other. Law enforcement was merely a joke in this city and made no attempt to stop the war that plagued the Inarizaki compound.  
  
Kita, in a fit of uncharacteristic behavior, was caught off guard by a guy he only barely knew as the underboss of Ougunshi who’d slammed him into a wall and pinned him by his neck. Kita struggled and made every attempt at getting away but the man just squeezed his neck until all Kita could do was stay conscious. “You’re Kita Shunsuke ain’t ya?” The man spoke, recognition in his features. “Boss says you’re pretty good. He wanted to offer you a position here with Ouginishi.” This made Kita stop struggling in surprise and the man continued. “You’re too good to be wasted wallowing in a place like this. Come to join us and we can offer you a lot more. Hell, you can even bring your crew along, Boss should be offering the same deal as you.”  
  
Kita was filled with rage at the implication that he’d ever betray his family like that. He snorted in his throat and spit right in his captures eye. “If you think I’d turn on my family you must be an idiot. If I’d rather die here than give up my pride.”  
  
The man wiped the spit off his eye disgusted. “Well, I tried. Your stupid fucking pride won’t keep you alive from this.” The words had nothing on the sharp pain in his stomach as the man roughly shoves a blade in. To add insult to injury he’s sure to twist the blade as he pulls out. “If you’re stupid enough to stay with a dying family then so be it. “ There’s another sharp pain in his chest and he’s dropped to the ground, he sees the man walk away and then remembers nothing else.  
  
…  
  
At nineteen he’s alive.  
  
It takes him a year to fully recover, he was stabbed in the intestine and the man nicked his heart but he lived. Oomi wasn’t so lucky. The head of Inarizaki had fallen and now it was a scramble for the top to find out who deserved to be the Boss. Oomi had no children of his own so there was no clear heir to the family and infighting started causing the whole family structure to weaken. They were so busy fighting themselves they could barely defend themselves from various outside threats. It was a _disgrace_.  
  
By twenty he was the leader of Inarizaki, those who knew him knew it was a long time coming, Oomi didn’t groom just anyone. Those who didn’t know or those who questioned him were disposed of. Inarizaki had no use for people who would openly question their new Boss. Sure he as young. He was barely able to drink legally, but he had the aura of a man twice his age. He made Ojiro his underboss and had his former team report directly to him, as much as he was a stickler for the rules, these people were the closest Kita had to showing favoritism.  
  
At the age of twenty-four Kita truly learned the meaning of _revenge_. Kita liked to think he was above petty things like starting pointless fights for revenge, that just wasn’t the way he ran things. But the moment he got wind of Ougunshi in Inarizaki’s territory he immediately gave the order to crush them, even going so far as to go himself and bring his top men.  
  
The battle itself was a bloody mess, lives were lost on both sides, but when Kita gave the chilling order, “Kill everyone you see.” Inarizaki didn’t hesitate to obey. Kita wasted no time in going for Kill shots, nice clean shots to the head was all it took, he hated the feeling of blood on him and did not want to have it if he could help it.  
  
That was until he saw **him**. Something long seeded in him snapped and he wasted no time in shooting the man in the arm, disabling him. His next shots went for the kneecaps to ensure that the man couldn’t run away.  
  
“Do you remember me?” Kita shoots him in his hand. “I remember you.” A shot in his other arm. “I couldn’t help but remember _the man who tried to kill me_.” A shot to each of his shoulders. “You insulted my family.” A shot through his legs. “You called my pride stupid.” A shot to the foot. “Yet my pride is what kept me alive.” He shoots him in the other foot and Kita can hear the sound of gunshots dying down. He hears the voices of his men celebrating their victory as the swell of pride goes through his chest. He then turns his gun to the dying man on the ground and aims one last time.  
  
“Can you say the same?"  
  
**BANG**


End file.
